Profesionalismo
by mar0000aim0000
Summary: Todo iba bien, digo en lo que podría terminar un reencuentro de mas de 10 años de distancia. Se actualizaron, hablaron y ninguno paso desapercibido esa extraña atmósfera que los rodeaba. Pero como buenos profesionales, lo ignoraron y continuaron la misión con normalidad.


Vuelvo otra vez a las andadas. Espero les guste el siguiente Oneshot que hice en esta noche de insomnio. Es un regalo. Ya saben hace tanto tiempo que no subo nada, y tengo ciertos proyectos abandonados... pero ya saben, este es solo un hobbie y lo tomo cuando quiero y cuando me siento con inspiración y ánimos para continuar, al igual que todos mis hobbies.

en fin espero que lo disfruten y como ya es costumbre es n BillyxRebbeca. Considérenlo también un regalo por el nuevo Resident Evil 6 que acaba de salir, que por cierto es un gran juego, eso junto con la nueva peli de leon me tienen realmente ocupada :)

* * *

Profesionalismo

* * *

Muy pocas veces en su vida_ Rebecca Chambers_ se daba a si misma la oportunidad de vanagloriarse por sus buenas acciones. En realidad, muy pocas veces tenía el tiempo para ello.

Contrario a lo que muchos piensan, es natural en el ser humano enorgullecerse por sus acciones; Es un instinto natural y una necesidad. Si no reconocemos nuestras victorias y nos enaltecemos ¿Quién confiará en nosotros y en nuestros logros después? Es parte de nuestra confianza y autoestima. Razonamiento básico que todos nos planteamos alguna vez.

Algo tan sencillo como es para un ser humano normal el sentarse a pensar era algo que estaba fuera de sus horarios. Ya sea por constantes papeleos, conferencias, entrenamientos o salidas de campo, pero siempre había algo que ocupaba su mente. Pero hoy, se sentía diferente, se sentía como nunca antes; se sentía egoísta.

Siempre ellos, siempre otros, nunca ella. Por eso mismo se encontraba encerrada en su baño, relajada en la tina con sus aromatizantes y fragancias favoritas mientras escuchaba un poco de música. Teléfonos desconectados, día libre dado por sus jefes. Al mismo tiempo recordaba cada uno de sus pequeños orgullos personales.

Su graduación era la que encabezaba la lista. El graduarse de Bioquímica a los 18 años era su mayor y más grande orgullo. Todos esos años de estudio le habían valido para una gran carrera con un buen sueldo en una gran empresa y lo mejor, ayudaba al mundo que la había visto nacer, en ese aspecto no podría sentirse mejor. El escape de aquellas mansiones, eran recuerdos horribles y estaba seguro de que habían cosas de las que no estaba muy orgullosa. – Una era definitivamente el rociar a su superior con insecticida… En la cara; otra definitivamente era la muerte de Richard, la sola mención de su nombre le erizaba la piel y le generaba ese incomodo y molesto nudo en la garganta, de repente imágenes de esa noche llegaron a su mente y una de sus manos se poso inmediatamente a sus ojos. Esa era una de sus más grandes decepciones – Pero el haber escapado con bien y haber evitado muchas mas de esas desgracias la hacían sentir viva de nuevo.

El sonido de una melodía pegajosa, movida y con ritmo la regresó a su baño. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que entró a una pista de baile? Ni idea, en la universidad no se dio esos lujos. Su profesionalismo siempre ganaba a su lado rebelde. Y de cierto modo, eso también la enorgullecía. Era ese aspecto lo que la hacia tan especial – Modestia aparte - Fue ese profesionalismo lo que la salvó tantas veces y fue el mismo lo que la hizo salvar tantas veces más.

Si, estaba orgullosa de su profesionalismo.

No había momento en el que éste le fallara. Disparos certeros, estrategias eficientes, era simplemente perfecta. Mucha gente la odiaba por ello.

Aunque, siendo sinceros, con el tiempo si gano muchos conocimientos prácticos, pero en lo que respecta a los emocionales… Eran otra pequeña decepción.

Nunca le habían parecido realmente importantes, pero cuando le tocó tener que controlarlos en una misión le fue un poco difícil. Y no me refiero exactamente al miedo o al pánico. Esos son fáciles de controlar comparados a lo que tuvo que pasar en ese pequeño pueblo canadiense.

Ningún diplomado, curso, clase extracurricular, Nada la preparó para lo que allí vivió.

Dentro de la tina Becca se removió incomoda, las vergüenzas que pasó en esa misión aún la acechaban. Abrió los ojos que sin darse cuenta había cerrado y miro su pulcro y limpio techo blanco, un poco empañado por los vapores del agua tibia que poco a poco se estaba enfriando. Aunque eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

- Definitivamente, no debí aceptar eso. – Murmuró para si misma con la vista perdida aún en el techo, rememorando todo lo vivido.

Aquella vez le habían dejado a escoger. Si tomaba la misión de campo o no, respuesta sencilla. Si, la tomaba. Necesitaba la acción después de tantos años sin tomar un arma en una misión real, necesitaba esa adrenalina, aunque no fuera totalmente de ese tipo de mujer. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse de compañera con un supuesto agente del gobierno canadiense.

En cuanto vió ese cabello largo no tardó mucho en adivinar su identidad.

Todo iba bien, digo en lo que podría terminar un reencuentro de mas de 10 años de distancia. Se actualizaron, hablaron y ninguno paso desapercibido esa extraña atmósfera que los rodeaba. Pero como buenos profesionales, lo ignoraron y continuaron la misión con normalidad.

En la tina caliente Becca ya se mordía con cierta fiereza el labio inferior mientras uno de sus brazos se posaba sobre sus ojos, recordar cosas tan vergonzosas de uno mismo calan hondo hasta las entrañas.

La misión transcurría de manera normal, era algo sencillo: Búsqueda y rescate de un solo rehén – Un científico, por lo visto - en un campamento pequeño dentro de un desolado pueblo en los límites entre Canada y USA. Años de entrenamiento hacían la misión sencilla. Pero había algo, algo entre estos dos agentes americanos que volvía, más que nada a la comunicación, algo complicada.

De nuevo, lo ignoraron y actuaron de manera profesional.

Fue cuando llegaron al campamento, cuando esos 6 hombres les tendieron esa emboscada que el profesionalismo llegó a sus límites y el científico a rescatar pasó a segundo plano.

- Dios, que error tan grande – Murmuró para si Rebecca, cada vez mas sumergida en la tina, pero en la misma posición que antes.

Los hombres dispararon primero y preguntaron después. Al momento de ocultarse los agentes gubernamentales, ya seguros detrás de unas cajas de provisiones que "Los Campistas" – Nombre clave de la banda, por sus inusuales lugares de agrupación en parques nacionales y conocidos por todos – se miraron a los ojos y posteriormente a todo el cuerpo para asegurarse de que el compañero estuviera bien. Cuando ella vio la herida en el hombro de él, sus emociones sencillamente se desbordaron y empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra.

Todo objeto que presentara cualquier tipo de movimiento recibía un disparo. Acabó con todos esos guerrilleros de forma rápida y cuando su compañero se le unió, fue todavía más fácil.

Becca se removió de nuevo en la tina y hundió un poco la cabeza en el agua, avergonzada aun por la actitud tomada en aquel momento.

Fueron tantos los disparos que uno llego a darle al rehén que habían ido a buscar. No cabía en si de la vergüenza. Por lo menos su compañero no hizo ningún comentario o replica, pero igual su nivel de profesionalismo descendió en aquella misión. Había herido a un rehén importante para USA. Todo por un arranque de emociones que ni ella entendía bien.

El agente que tenia de compañero pensó rápido y, aprovechando la cinta que cubría los ojos del científico, le dijo que uno de los disparos de esos hombres se les había escapado. Ellos salieron impunes de todo, pero eso solo hacia crecer su propia vergüenza.

La música se detiene de repente, trayendo a Rebecca de ese pequeño mundo de auto-decepciones, su celular – Responsable de la música – repicaba con curioso ímpetu.

Agradeciendo por la interrupción a su línea de pensamientos comparecientes fue a contestar, para descubrir que era un certero y corto mensaje mandado, por cierto, por el agente canadiense, aquel al que le había quitado el número apenas lo había visto.

Éste decía así:

** Debo hablar contigo. Harvardville **_bC_

Era típico en él. Eso le hacia recordar otra etapa de la misión de la que no estaba muy orgullosa que digamos.

Ella era, mas que luchadora, curandera, por lo que fue su total responsabilidad curar a ese hombre, ofrecerle los primeros auxilios mientras esperaban a su transporte. Caminaron un rato, El agente ayudando al pobre hombre y ella caminando detrás cubriendo sus espaldas, por si acaso algo sucedía. Volvía a estar enfocada, centrada y, lo mejor de todo, con confianza renovada puesto que ya estaban en el mejor de los casos, ya tenían bajo su protección al rehén en cuestión.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a una pequeña cabaña abandonada donde Rebecca se encargó de administrarle al hombre todo lo que tenía en su poder para que se sintiera mejor. Eso y un calmante. El tipo no dejaba de maldecir a sus atacantes y eso no hacia sino sentir mas culpable a la chica.

En unos pocos minutos el hombre cayo dormido y ambos, hombre y mujer, quedaron completamente solos en esa cabaña oscura.

Ahí se vino la conversación más rara que ella haya tenido en su vida. Y, de verdad, eso dice mucho de su vida.

Rebecca, justo en donde estaba y pensando en todo aquello, le respondió el mensaje.

** Nos vemos donde siempre **_rC_

Salió sin muchas ganas del baño, estaba en su habitación y sus cortinas estaban cerradas, por lo que no se preocupo por salir sin toalla. Busco ropa interior y en este proceso recordó esa conversación de nuevo.

Encerrados en le pequeño lugar, pues habían dejado la habitación mas grande para su custodio, que era la sala principal de esa diminuta cabaña, El pelilargo inicio la extraña conversación con un extraño comentario.

- Por lo que veo sabes como moverte. – Le dijo el chico recostado en la puerta que daba al exterior, por supuesto ya sellada por varias tablas y tubos, igual que las ventanas, lo que le confería al entorno una oscuridad que estaba, contradictoria a la situación que ambos Vivian, bien lejos de ser incomoda.

Rebecca no se esperaba eso, no se esperaba nada en realidad, conocía la actitud algo retraída de su acompañante. O al menos creía conocerla. Aunque debía admitir que ese tipo de comentarios eran típicos de él considerando lo que le había dicho la primera vez que se habían visto.

- He entrenado mucho estos 10 años – Le respondió ella. Sin ánimos de conversar

Para mí siempre serás aquella chiquilla de 18 años que me encontré en aquel tren. – Dijo realmente sin escucharla

Ella, sin conocer la razón exacta, se sintió decepcionada con ese comentario. Era de esperarse, le llevaba ¿Qué? ¿6, 7 años? ¿10? Ni idea y sin entenderse a si misma entristeció su mirada, pues creía que eso era lo que debía hacer.

- Supongo que si. – Dijo ella mirando a la nada, aún sin los ánimos necesarios para mantener una buena conversación.

- Princesa – El uso de ese viejo apodo suavizo un poco el ambiente… Un poco. Se irguió por completo de donde estaba apoyado. Todo esto hizo sonreír a Rebecca inevitablemente y volteó a mirarlo– Todos cometemos errores, no lo olvides.

Y por un momento le pareció ver el asomo de una mueca burlona en el rostro de ese hombre, pero desapareció tan pronto como lo notó.

- Lo se – Dijo ella, igualmente apoyada en la pared frente a él, ciertamente muy cerca el uno del otro. – Estas muy conversador hoy, ¿eh Coen.?

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? 10 años es mucho tiempo – Ella no supo como interpretar ese comentario.

- Tienes razón. – Respondió ella por inercia – Deberíamos aprovechar siempre el tiempo que tengamos, ¿No te parece?

Lo ultimo dicho como susurro, ni ella misma sabia por qué. Coen tuvo la decencia de verse sorprendido por ese comentario, tampoco sabiéndolo interpretar.

- En fin – dijo Rebecca, viendo que su acompañante no iba a responder - ¿A que hora vienen por nosotros?

En su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación Rebecca Chambers veía confusión. No entendía nada de lo que ese hombre decía. Y estaba segura que no era por la diferencia de edades. Pero se de algo podía estar segura es que no era conveniente para la sociedad ni la seguridad nacional que a ellos los pongan de nuevo en una misión. Al menos su profesionalismo se veía mellado por ese hombre de cabello largo.

Se termina de colocar su abrigo y sale en dirección a un viejo café de la ciudad. Donde vería a ese agente de nuevo. Para hablar… ¿De que? No lo sabia, pero poco le importaba, ya no tenían que ser profesionales, que estaba segura ese había sido el problema aquella vez.

En su mente sabia, que todo resultaría bien esa noche.

Billy Coen en cambio, tenía cierta lucha interna de contarle o no a la chica de la que estaba enamorado sobre quien era realmente el que le había disparado a ese hombre.

* * *

Espero que la extraña conversación sea lo suficientemente extraña como para que quieran leer mis notas de autor. Mi enfoque fue el siguiente.

Billy esta sinceramente sorprendido por las habilidades de la chica, se lo dice y sin escucharla realmente le dice que no importa cuanto cresca siempre sera esa pequeña que tanto le gusto proteger. ella pues ya pueden suponer como se lo toma y su mirada se entristece. cuando billy lo nota le llama por ese apodo para animarla y piensa que es por el error que cree haber cometido la chica, por eso el comentario de los errores. Ella claro que lo sabe, y por supuesto, Billy no es del tipo que inicia una conversación y menos en plena misión, por ello el comentario de Becca.

el "10 años es mucho tiempo", por una mujer confundida por sus emociones puede significar muchas cosas y para un hombre enamorado el "aprovechemos el tiempo" significa mucho de igual manera. por ello el chico no responde nunca, no quiere avanzar la conversacion, que, puede ser, avanze en la noche de su encuentro en "El lugar de siempre"

Espero les guste y dejen Reviews con su opinion, que son los que me motivan a escribir :)


End file.
